Métamorphose, méfait et mémoire
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Alors qu'il vient tout juste de faire sa rentrée, Teddy s'interroge sur le mystérieux paquet que lui a remis son parrain…(Traduction)


_L'histoire appartient à **Oboe-Wan**, je ne suis que la traductrice :)  
_

_Note: normalement Harry n'a jamais donné la carte à Teddy mais l'auteur avait déjà écrit sa fiction avant de le savoir et n'a pas eu le coeur de l'enlever...Et elle a bien fait ! :)_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**Métamorphose, méfait et mémoire  
**

**OoOoO**

A Poudlard, il était fréquent que les élèves soient incapables de dormir lors de leur première nuit à l'école. Cette vérité concernait actuellement Teddy, frustré au plus haut point, alors qu'il observait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

Le jeune garçon avait quelque chose à faire dans la salle commune et il n'avait pas très envie de devoir répondre à des questions sur les raisons qui l'avaient amené à sortir de son lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

Après tout, il avait déjà répondu à de nombreuses questions tout le long de la journée, que ce soit dans le train, dans les barques qui menaient au lac ou bien dans la Grande Salle.

_Mince alors, comment fais-tu pour obtenir cette couleur de cheveux ? _

Sa grand-mère lui avait suggéré de faire une couleur plus naturelle, dans les tons bruns, pour l'école. Mais Teddy avait refusé net, pour cette unique raison. Il aimait le bleu. Et il ne voulait pas s'adapter. Il préférait rester lui-même. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer et pour toute réponse, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Andromeda était parfois sujette à ce genre de comportement, quand son petit-fils lui rappelait sa fille ou son mari.

En conséquent, Teddy avait dû expliquer qu'il était un Métamorphomage dans le Poudlard Express et s'en était vite lassé. Au début c'était amusant d'observer les regards admiratifs, les élèves qui se pressaient tous contre la porte du compartiment, tandis qu'il changeait de couleur et de longueur de cheveux, puis il avait fini par se fatiguer et n'avait pas pu profiter du voyage.

Heureusement au dîner, l'enfant avait eu un peu de répit et avait pu remettre ses cheveux d'un beau bleu turquoise et réfléchir sur le mystérieux paquet que son parrain lui avait remis juste avant qu'il ne monte dans le train.

De façon inattendue, George Weasley avait aussi profité de l'occasion. Teddy connaissait la famille Weasley depuis de nombreuses années mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre que George quitte sa boutique située sur le Chemin de Traverse, simplement pour lui dire au revoir sur le quai de la gare.

Harry avait pris à part Andromeda dans un coin tranquille, bien avant l'heure d'embarquement. Celle-ci avait hoché la tête, comprenant que le jeune homme voulait donner à Teddy quelques conseils, d'homme à homme, juste avant le départ du train.

Bien qu'Harry lui souriait, derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux verts demeuraient sérieux. George, qui les attendait, adressa un signe de tête à Teddy.

« Salut Ted »

Teddy sourit, il était fréquent que des personnes qui avaient connu sa mère le salut ainsi et il aimait quand des adultes, aussi cools que George Weasley, l'appellent par ce surnom, digne de Ted.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Teddy » dit Harry en fouillant dans ses poches et, instantanément, Teddy se raidit. Car Harry avait employé _ce_ Ton, le Ton que les gens prenaient lorsqu'ils voulaient lui offrir un objet en lien avec ses parents. Pas parce qu'il n'en voulait pas. Non, il était toujours avide d'en avoir et en avait déjà reçu beaucoup : des photos de ses parents à l'école ou dans l'Ordre du Phénix, des coupures de journaux sur sa mère lorsqu'elle était Auror, des enregistrements de son père quand il s'exprimait sur la radio Potterveille durant la guerre. Hermione lui avait même montré une série de dissertations quelle avait écrite pour son père quand elle était à Poudlard, toutes minutieusement classées avec des commentaires perspicaces dans la marge, signés Remus Lupin.

La dernière fois qu'Harry avait utilisé ce Ton c'était il y a deux ans, quand il lui avait donné le modèle réduit d'un Éclair de feu, cadeau de Noël de sa mère pour Harry l'année où ils se sont rencontrés.

Harry sortit une enveloppe épaisse « Quelque chose de ton père »

Évidemment, Teddy sentit le nœud qui se formait habituellement au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il recevait un objet de ses parents.

« Enfin…en quelque sorte » poursuivit Harry. « Quoiqu'il en soit nous estimons qu'il devrait être utilisé. »

George hocha solennellement la tête puis se fendit d'un sourire. « Ah je me souviens quand nous l'avons donné à Harry quand il était en troisième année. Cependant, comme tu es beaucoup plus cool qu'Harry ne l'a jamais été, c'est dorénavant à toi de t'en servir Ted. »

Souriant à son tour, Harry ajouta. « Et il est très important que tu ne l'ouvres que quand tu te sentiras fin prêt. Tu devras être toi-même, Teddy. Au début, je voulais t'expliquer comment cela marche mais… »

« Ce serait tricher » intervint George.

« Pourtant, ton frère et toi m'avez appris à m'en servir » fit malicieusement remarquer Harry.

« Eh bien, au risque de te vexer Harry, Ted est beaucoup plus brillant que toi » répliqua George.

« Ouais, c'est vrai » admit Harry en ébouriffant les cheveux colorés de son filleul. « Ne laisse pas les Serdaigle s'emparer de toi ! »

Teddy esquissa un sourire, il n'était pas trop à cheval sur sa maison, soit Gryffondor comme son père, soit Poufsouffle comme sa mère, l'un comme l'autre lui convenait très bien. Il passa ses doigts sur l'enveloppe et sentit quelque chose de plat à l'intérieur. C'était trop mince pour être un livre, peut-être était-ce une carte….

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais George le prit de vitesse. « On t'a déjà donné suffisamment d'indices. Envoie-nous un hibou si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre mais tu me décevrais profondément. » Et avec un dernier clin d'œil, il se retourna et disparut dans la foule.

Harry lui sourit comme pour s'excuser. « James Sirius m'a demandé de te dire de lui écrire. Al m'a dit la même chose, mais comme il ne sait pas encore lire, je suppose que ce serait mieux qu'ils partagent tes lettres. »

« Bien sûr » approuva son filleul. A cinq et six ans, les fils d'Harry adulaient encore et toujours Teddy.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et lui jeta un long regard comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment lui dire.

« Retournons voir ta grand-mère » dit-il finalement en prenant la main du petit garçon et en l'accompagnant jusqu'au train.

Alors qu'il attendait que le dernier Poufsouffle s'endorme, Teddy tourna et retourna dans sa tête tous ces événements qui s'étaient déroulés sur le quai de la gare. La fatigue commençait à se faire progressivement sentir, mais il était bien trop excité par la perspective d'ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe. Il l'avait furtivement glissée sous son oreiller en grimpant sur son lit, de sorte que dès que des ronflements se feraient entendre, il soit capable de s'en saisir rapidement et de rejoindre la salle commune.

Dès qu'il fut certain que les garçons de son dortoir dormaient à poings fermés, il exécuta son plan soigneusement établi tout en n'oubliant pas de prendre sa baguette magique juste au cas où.

Teddy s'installa devant le feu de cheminée mourant et farfouilla dans l'enveloppe pour en sortir un vieux parchemin vierge. Il le déplia et le déposa soigneusement devant lui sur le tapis. Il réfléchit méthodiquement au fait qu'il ne connaissait pas encore de sorts. Certes, il avait déjà vu ses proches en faire, mais c'était une toute autre affaire. Ne sachant par où commencer, il donna un petit coup de baguette, juste pour essayer.

Des mots se formèrent alors sur le parchemin, et Teddy n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture soignée de son père.

_Mr Lunard reconnaît l'utilisation de sa baguette._

Le cœur battant, l'enfant s'efforça de garder son calme. Après tout Harry lui avait dit que cette baguette avait appartenu à son père et le fait que Remus Lupin ait eu un surnom durant sa scolarité n'était pas si étrange, non ? Il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Mr Ollivander lui avait assuré qu'il était courant d'avoir une bonne affinité avec une baguette reçue en héritage.

_Mr Cornedrue voudrait faire part de son incrédulité à la pensée qu'un imbécile ait eu le culot de voler la baguette de Mr Lunard._

_Mr Patmol recommande à cet imbécile de se préparer à une punition méritée. _

_Mr Queudver est d'accord avec Messieurs Lunard, Cornedrue et Patmol et ajoute…_

Mais une tache d'encre se forma à la place et Teddy ne sut jamais ce que Peter voulait ajouter.

_Mr Lunard est prêt à entendre l'explication et la défense de l'accusé._

Teddy inspira un coup, son esprit en ébullition. « C'est ma baguette » répondit-il simplement, prenant soin de parler à voix basse.

_C'est aussi la mienne. _L'écriture de Lunard restait calme et raisonnable. _De quelle façon l'as-tu eue ?_

La voix de Teddy mourut dans sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question.

_Qui es-tu ? _demanda fermement l'écriture de Patmol, ou plutôt de Sirius.

_Et bon sang, c'est quoi cette couleur de cheveux ?!_ continua Cornedrue

_Les premières années ne devraient pas voler leurs ainés_, gronda Peter.

« Je n'ai volé personne » protesta Teddy. « Cette baguette est à moi et ce parchemin est à mon parrain. »

_Il a dit « Le parchemin » ! Mr Patmol note son incrédulité._

_Bien dit, mon pote, _approuva Cornedrue.

_Mr Lunard attend toujours de connaître ton nom._

_Mr Queudver attend toujours de savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux._

Teddy ignora Queudver. « Mon nom est Ted Remus Lupin » dit-il sérieusement au parchemin. « Mes amis m'appellent Teddy » ajouta t-il dans un élan de bravade.

Il y eut une longue pause.

_Mr Lunard voudrait savoir si tu es lié à Mr Remus John Lupin, Teddy._

« Oui » répondit prudemment Teddy.

Il y eut de nouveau une pause.

_Mr Patmol te recommande de cesser de faire durer le suspense et de poursuivre sans plus attendre._

Teddy déglutit. « Remus Lupin est mon père ».

Une explosion d'encre parsema le parchemin, comme un feu d'artifice. Puis une nouvelle phrase apparut.

_Prouve-le_, intima Lunard.

« Toi, Lunard, tu es Remus Lupin, mon père. Tu as été mordu par Fenrir Greyback quand tu étais enfant et es devenu un loup-garou. Cornedrue est James Potter qui a…euh, toujours eu le béguin pour Lily Evans » ajouta Teddy, se sentant inspiré.

_En ce qui concerne Cornedrue, ce n'est pas une première_, fit remarquer malicieusement Patmol.

« Patmol est Sirius Black et il s'entend bien avec Andromeda, sa cousine préférée » fit Teddy. « Et Queudver se nomme Peter Pettigrow » rajouta-t-il sans conviction.

_Quel est le nom de ta mère, Teddy ? _s'enquit Cornedrue.

« Nymphadora Tonks » répondit Teddy, se sentant un peu confus.

_Non mais Lunard, t'as pas honte ! _le réprimanda Patmol, taquin.

_Qui est-ce ? _demanda Lunard.

_La fille d'Andromeda, elle n'a que quatre ans_, expliqua Patmol.

_Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi, Lunard_, commenta Cornedrue. _Tu es un petit cachottier !_

_Bien évidemment, je pense que je ne l'épouserais que dans une vingtaine d'années,_ soutint Lunard.

_Je pense que cela règle la question, _décida Patmol. _Andromeda m'a dit que Nymphadora était Métamorphomage, donc cela explique la couleur des cheveux de Teddy. _

L'enfant passa timidement une main dans ses cheveux.

_Lequel d'entre nous est ton parrain ?_ questionna Cornedrue.

Teddy eut l'impression d'avaler un Cognard. _Aucun, vous êtes tous morts. _Il ne pouvait pas répondre ça…

« Harry, le fils de James » répondit-il avec honnêteté.

_Et qui est la mère de Harry ? _poursuivit Cornedrue.

« Lily, bien sûr » fit Teddy, un poil impatient.

Une nouvelle explosion d'encre parsema le parchemin, qui dura beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois ci.

_Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue ! Je te l'avais dit qu'elle finirait par t'aimer ! _ L'écriture de Queudver semblait presque chanter.

_Tu dis toujours à Cornedrue ce qu'il veut entendre_, fit remarquer Patmol avec mépris.

_He bien, j'avais raison, non ? _soutint Queudver.

_Qu'en est-il de Patmol et Queudver _? voulu savoir Cornedrue.

Teddy se tortilla, mal à l'aise. « Disons que c'est assez...assez inattendu » fit-il avec hésitation.

_Qui a dit que je voulais savoir ? _intervint Patmol.

_Très bien. Plus de questions sur notre avenir dans ce cas_, déclara Cornedrue, décidé.

Soulagé, Teddy put à nouveau respirer. Il avait compris que le parchemin était de la même nature que les portraits ensorcelés qui ornaient les murs de Poudlard et qu'ainsi les sujets pouvaient répondre de façon interactive en fonction de leur personnalité. Mais le petit garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il avait remonté le temps et devait lutter constamment pour ne pas leur révéler que Peter deviendrait un traitre. De dire à Cornedrue de prendre Patmol comme gardien du secret. De dire à Patmol de ne surtout pas soupçonner Lunard.

Bien sûr, ils ne le croiraient jamais s'il disait que Queudver vendrait Cornedrue au Seigneur des ténèbres et que Patmol irait à Azkaban à sa place. Ensuite, ils refuseraient certainement de lui reparler, qu'il soit le fils de Lunard ou pas. De toute façon, Teddy ne pouvait se risquer à faire de telles révélations. Tout d'un coup, une sensation d'étourdissement le prit quand il réalisa que c'était l'unique moyen qu'il avait eu de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec son père.

_En l'honneur de cette digne filiation, Mr Patmol propose de mettre le jeune Teddy dans la confidence et de révéler le secret du parchemin._

_Mr Cornedrue approuve de tout son coeur la proposition de Mr Patmol._

« Le secret ? » demanda Teddy, perplexe. « Vous voulez dire…que je peux faire plus que de vous parler, les gars ? »

_Quel charmant garçon_, commenta Patmol. _Oui Teddy, en effet, tu peux faire plus que de nous parler. Beaucoup plus…_

« Harry m'a dit que le parchemin devait être utilisé » dit lentement Teddy.

_Quel sage garçon_, écrivit fièrement Cornedrue.

_Avant de t'aider, nous devions être sûrs de tes intentions_, expliqua Queudver avec importance. _Donc, avec ta baguette, tu dois tapoter le parchemin et prononcer :_

_**Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.**_

_Il est important pour nous de te le dire aussi, _lui dit Cornedrue. _Du moment que tu ne ressembles pas trop à ton père, j__e suis sûr que tu sauras tirer profit de cette carte..._

_Dès que tu auras fini de l'utiliser, tu prononceras « Méfaits accomplis » pour effacer le parchemin_, continua Queudver.

_Fait vivre l'enfer à Poudlard, mon garçon _souhaita Patmol.

_Bienvenue sur la carte du Maraudeur, Teddy Lupin _conclut Lunard.

Teddy s'empara de sa baguette et la pointa au dessus du parchemin.

_Avant de l'essayer, _l'écriture de Lunard était apparue à la hâte, _pourrais-je te dire un mot ? _

Teddy tenta d'avaler sa salive. « Oui » balbutia-t-il.

_Lunard, nous avions convenu de ne plus poser de questions sur notre avenir,_ souligna Cornedrue.

_Cornedrue, laisse-le un peu, _gronda Patmol.

_Il ne s'agit pas de moi_, assura Lunard.

Il y eut une pause et Teddy se demanda si Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue avaient laissé à Lunard un peu d'intimité.

_Teddy, es-tu…_L'écriture de Lunard apparut puis s'arrêta à nouveau, hésitante. _Es-tu ce que je suis ?..._

L'enfant sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. L'écriture de Lunard était devenue floue, comme si son père pleurait à ses cotés.

« Non, papa » chuchota-t-il. « Je ne le suis pas ».

Un silence éloquent suivit ses paroles.

_Bien_, dit simplement Lunard.

« Même si je l'étais, je serais toujours fier que tu sois mon père » lui dit Teddy avec ferveur.

_Merci Teddy, à présent je te laisse utiliser la carte._

Teddy se frotta les yeux avec la manche de son pyjama, déterminé à ne pas laisser de traces humides sur le parchemin.

« Je jure solennellement » déclara-t-il avec détermination « que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »


End file.
